


Shifting Realities

by MystiXia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiXia/pseuds/MystiXia
Summary: A Potterhead decides to shift to Hogwarts to live her desired reality. With problems and challenges along the way, Will she succeed in saving Hogwarts? And what about coming back? she needs to come back to her own reality, right? Unless...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	Shifting Realities

**TORIA'S POV**

**"97... 98... 99... 100!"** I laid on my bed, trying my best to feel, or hear anything that will tell me that I succeeded, but so far, there's none.

 **"RIA WAKE UP!!!"** I heard a familiar male voice shout. 

Frick, It wasn't successful.... again 

**"I AM AWAKE!! STOP SHOUTING!!!"** I shouted back as I pulled my blanket up my head

Ugh, It's probably my younger brother Xander, he's always so noisy on mornings, I don't know where he gets the energy from.

 **"I should probably open my eyes and get dressed."** I said to myself

Just then, I heard someone burst in my room, kicking my room's door, hard, on purpose.

 **"Incarcerous!"** My eyes flick open as I felt ropes tie my legs and hands together under my blanket.

 **"WHAT THE HECK XANDER!! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!!"** I said loudly

**"Xander? Who is he?"**

I sarcastically laughed

**"Cut the act Xander!! Let me go!!"**

My blankets were suddenly pulled away from me, revealing the person who tied me up

 **"Finite"** He said

 **"Merlin's beard Xande- MALFOY!?!?"** I exclaimed, completely shocked and dumbfounded.

 **"Yah, Malfoy!!"** He said sarcastically 

I stared at him, eyes wide, and mouth a little open in shock.

 ** _"Who's Xander? I don't know anyone of that name. Does she like him? "_** I heard him say

 **"Oh Draco, jealous as always"** I jumped back to the present and said while smirking

**"Wha-?"**

**"I don't like Xander, genius! He's my brother!! And He's gross!!!"**

**"But, I didn't ask..."** He whispered

I scoffed, **"Yes you did!! I definitely heard you say-"**

**_"Is she going crazy?"_ **

**"HEY!! I AM NOT GOING CRAZY!!!"**

**"I Didn't- CAN YOU READ MY MIND??"**

**"Wha-what?"**

**"YOU CAN!! YOU DEFINITELY CAN!! HERE- SEE IF YOU CAN HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING IN MY MIND!"**

**"Good Morning Princess, Smile for me!"** I smiled widely as I discovered my new talent!!

**"Merlin's beard, MALFOY!! YOU'RE RIGHT!!! I REALLY CAN READ YOUR MIND!!!"**

**"WHAT DID I SAY??"**

**" YOU SAID.. '** **Good Morning Princess, Smile for me!'** **''**

**"I KNEW IT!!! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU RIAAA!!! I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE A LEGILIMENS!!"**

**"NEITHER HAVE I!!!!"**

**"Wait, now that's just unfair, You can read mine and I can't read yours.."** Draco said in a downhearted tone.

 **"Oh Draco, I guess you'll just have to live though it!!"** I said teasingly as I put my hand on his well groomed hair and ruined it.

 **"He- HEY!! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!!"** He said as he tried to put his hair back on it's original position.

 **"Hehe, sure.."** I hummed while I got out of the bed, searching for a bathroom to brush my teeth.

 **"B-but seriously Ria!! I spent hours making my hair look this way!!"** He said in a sad tone.

I walked up to Draco and run my fingers on his now messy hair, making it look messier.

 **"Why bother? You look far better this way."** I raised my eyebrows and smiled at him

His eyes widened and blood rushed up his face making a tint of red appear in his pale skin.

I searched for a dresser in my room hoping to change into something, rather than going out in my pajamas.

 **"Why did you come barging in my room again, Draco? I'm certain you wouldn't barge in to just practice your silly spells on me, now would you, Draco?"** I asked as I continued searching clothes on the black dusty dresser I found my the corner of my room.

 **"You know you could just read my mind to make thing easier for us both, correct?"** Draco suggested

 **"Correct. But, no thank you, I am way too busy trying to find some decent clothes here, now, carry on with the whole backstory."** I said not bothering to look at him as I searched for clothes

He sighed, **"So... I overheard your father and mine speaking about your school transfer a while ago.."** Draco started

 **"My school transfer?? What's that about? By the way, which one is better, this or this one?"** I asked him full heartedly distracted by the amazing black outfits I just picked out.

 **"Uhm.. The.. s-second one looks goo- PASSABLE.."** He answered, stuttering

I smirked as I nodded and went inside the bathroom to change. I left the door slightly opened so that I could still hear him talk.

 **"Uhm.. your father, was thinking of transferring you to Hogwarts, to come study with... well... with me.."** He said shyly.

 **"WHAT!?!?"** I poked my head out of the bathroom door and looked at him to see whether he's messing with me or not.

 **"IS IT TRUE??"** I asked while I ran towards him, fully dressed and widely smiling.

 **"It is, my daughter.."** My father said as he walked inside my bedroom with Draco's father, Lucius. The room fell silent.

_Huh, that's right, he is my father. Memories are now flooding back._

**"Why the sudden change of plans though, father? I specifically remember you telling me that you would never allow me to study there, even if I wanted to. Granting my wish to study** **at Hogwarts, offers a high price, doesn't it? What do you want me to do in exchange, father?"** I asked. What's the catch? I forgot the rest of my script, and just remember certain parts on certain times as flashbacks. So, I literally have no idea what he's about to say.

He smiled slightly and looked directly in my eyes.

 **"You really are my daughter."** I heard him whisper andI smirked as I raised an eyebrow. **"You see My daughter Toria, last year, my chamber was opened. I used a darling weak, Weasley to open it. My basilisk was killed, and my first horcrux was destroyed. You know how that greatly affected me, my dear, right?"**

 **"Yes father... And?"** I asked

 **"And I-, YOU wouldn't want your father to get weaker and weaker every time that boy Harry Potter and his stupid friends destroy another piece of my soul, right daughter?"** He continued

**"I think I get what you mean father. Correct me if I'm wrong, but, It sounds like you want me, to stop Harry from destroying more horcruxes? Is that what this is?"**

**"You're going to use Ria to get close to the trio, and try to stop them from locating more horcruxes? You couldn't use me, because I already failed to get their trust, so you're going to USE Ria, your OWN DAUGHTER for YOUR own sake?"** Draco was getting angry with the thought, I held his arm to try and calm him.

My father shot a dirty look on Lucius which made him glare at Draco.

 **"Correct, but, not quite."** My father started

 **"You see my child, Draco, I really did not like how you said that I'd use MY daughter, but, I'm not merciless, so I forgive your intrusion of a father-and-daughter ONLY CONVERSATION. My Darling Toria, keep in mind, this is for us, for OUR future, I only want what's best for you, my daughter.."** My father said as he palmed my face.

 **"Nonsense."** I heard Draco whisper.

But it looks like I was not the only one who heard him.

 **"Draco!"** Lucius, again, shot a glare at Draco before turning to my Father

**"Please forgive my son's attitude my Lord-"**

**"Silence."** Father said firmly.

 **"You, stupid, stupid boy.."** Father approached Draco with his wand pointed at him.

 **"Father, don't."** I said firmly.My father looked at me before lowering his wand.

**"Daughter, now you know my price, it's your decision to make. Would you accept your mission and study at Hogwarts with Draco, or would you decline and continue living THIS life, taught only by the Carrows? What do you say my darling daughter Toria?"**

I glanced at Draco which is shaking his head, telling me to say no, but I also thought of the adventures that awaits me at Hogwarts.. I don't know.... 

Toria, think!

.

.

.

.

.

Uhmmmmmmmmm...

.

.

.

.

.

I'll be with Draco more often if I agreed... buttt

.

.

.

.

But...

.

.

.

.

Draco IS telling me to say no....

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, whatever, Merlin guide me.

.

.

.

.

**"Father..."**

.

.

.

.

.

**" I accept, Father."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!! 
> 
> So, this is actually my first story, so I hope you guys like it. Leave a comment to let me know ur thoughts! Till my next update!! Mwa~


End file.
